The Fallen Heroes
by Ninja Prototype
Summary: My story bashed on this game, which I never played...enjoy


The Fallen Heroes Part I "How Cloud became evil"  
  
"LEON!!!!" screamed Cloud as he drew out his bandaged Buster Sword. "SHOW YOURSELF! NOW!!!"  
  
"Yuffie, run" whispered Leon to his girl companion. Leon was a swordsmen in Travese Town, his home was destroyed by the heartless and when he grew up he met Yuffie, a 16 year old with a knack for stealing things. "Ok, Leon," she said, while whispering.  
  
The place that they were in was the Olympus Stadium. Leon was hiding behind a wall and Cloud was wandering around, looking for him. Cloud was a hero of Midgar and the rest of the world, but when he died by Sephiroth's hand a year later, Cloud was in hell but he didn't understand why he was there. Hades showed up and smirked, he told Cloud that he had to join or suffer for the rest of his eternal life. Cloud had to agree, and all of a sudden his clothes were much darker and brooding.  
  
"Wha...What?! What trickery is this?!" Said Cloud, not believing what was happening to him.  
  
"It's the evil that was inside you, when you attacked Sephiroth with your Omnislash."  
  
"How did he know that?!" thought Cloud.  
  
"I know everything my boy....", said Hades evilly.  
  
Cloud shot his eyes open and stepped back a little, he clenched his right clawed fist. When Hades saw the hatred in Cloud, he smiled.  
  
"That's right Cloud, HATE ME you know that I feed off of anger." Hades grinned evilly.  
  
Cloud was powerless against a god, they both knew it. Then Hades smiled and forced him into a room, and that room was his damaged Buster Sword.  
  
"What have you done to my SWORD?!!" Yelled Cloud, demandingly.  
  
"Oh nothing, just that I put a little tune up on it, like it?" Said Hades.  
  
"Not really but I'll have to do." Said Cloud grabbing it's hilt and pulling it out of it's pillar.  
  
"And since you pulled it from it's place you are now my servant....forever." Said Hades, evily.  
  
"But I want to find my light, promise me you'll let me go once I find it." Said Cloud.  
  
"But you have to do what I want you to do, before you can do such a pitiful thing." Said Hades.  
  
"Fine, a deals a deal." Said Cloud. Then Cloud and Hades shook on it.  
  
And thats his story. Now back to the situation at hand.  
  
Leon was still hiding from Cloud, not knowing what he will do next.  
  
"You better come out now, or your friends get it!" Said Cloud holding the unconscious bodies of Sora and Kairi. Leon clenched his right fist hoping his friends were not going to die.  
  
Leon then came out of his hiding spot and drawed out his gunblade, Cloud dropped the unconscious bodies of the two young heroes(and heroine) Then they circled around each other, with hatred within themselves.  
  
"Cloud, what happened to you?! Look at yourself, and what you are doing!! Stop this now!! Before anyone gets hurt even more!" Yelled Leon trying to reason with Cloud.  
  
"Look at what my heroism cost me! When I was killed by Sephiroth, I was bought into hell, and now I'm nothing but a mere servant to a dark lord named Hades. Now I fear Sephiroth is under his power as well." Said Cloud while drips of sadness came from his eyes. Flashbacks came to him now, the horrible ones, Sephiroth dismanled his only friends, expect for Tifa and he took her and flied off. Now his hands squeezed harder on the hilt of his Buster Sword. Now the hatred left Cloud, he can't take it anymore, he wanted to be a hero again.  
  
"No more of this, I'm tired of being forced to act like this" The 22 year old, Cloud walked away and disappeared into the shadows maybe or maybe not heard from again. Leon picked up the kids, and ran the other way. He thought about what just happened, while he ran toward the nearest portal. Chapter two "Cronus' fate" Hades took his usual walk in Tartaus, his home but then he remembered a person he hired long ago. Whats his name...? Now he rembered the Ulitamte Idienctal Clone of Sephiroth, Cronus. He smiled and chuckled a bit. Hades walked the opposite way, and saw a room with his old servant in it....Cronus.  
  
Cronus noticed that Hades is outside the door, he opened the door. And with a meancing growl of hatred and a glowing of his red eyes. Cronus hated Hades and it showed, he was a mere puppet to Hades, Cronus reached for his long sword called the musmane(SP?) he took it, and sheathed it at his side. Cronus knew that Hades was assisting him to another evil doing. Cronus did not like this one bit, he stroked his long black hair. His looks were the exact opposite of Sephiroth, except for the skin. Hades laughed at his hatred and said "Foolish Human" he said with his evil chuckle. "What do you want with me, Hades?!"  
  
"I just want you to kill a servant of mine...named Cloud Strife"  
  
Cronus' eyes glowed in anger and stood up, in fury.  
  
"What?! I thought we were getting rid of the enemy! Not ourselves!!"  
  
"Slience fool!' Said Hades as uses his powers to pick up Cronus and throw him to the wall.  
  
"I created you for one thing...to serve under MY power, NOT to question it!"  
  
"Sephiroth's DNA had some resistance to the Jenova cells inside him, but it was to powerful for him to handle the Jenova cells. And this is the side that is kicking into me right now, I devloped greatly since I last served you. But that was the last I EVER will!" Said Cronus in anger.  
  
"Fool..." Hades punished him and brainwashed him. There was no hope left inside Cronus.  
  
"Now go kill Cloud..."  
  
"Yes, M'Lord..."  
  
Cronus kneeled before Hades and took off in the portal that Hades created. 


End file.
